


2P Hetalia Boyfriend Scenarios

by WereCamel



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2ps/Reader in different situations.</p><p>Reader will be kept gender neutral.</p><p>I do accept requests for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When he finds you crying (Allen)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to write this, so here you go!
> 
> All of you reading can suggest characters or scenarios for me to write.

Just for future reference:  
2p America = Allen  
2p England = Oliver  
2p France = Francois  
2p Canada = James  
2p N. Italy = Luciano  
2p S. Italy = Flavio  
2p Germany = Lutz  
2p Russia = Viktor

ALLEN:  
When the American entered his shared room, the small sounds of sobbing reached his ears. Slowly, he entered their bedroom, sitting next to his distraught lover and rubbing their arm gently.

He didn't speak, just allowed them to cry as much as they wanted. After a few minutes had passes, Allen wordlessly climbed up onto the best behind them, scooping them up into a secure, comforting embrace.

One hand rubbed their back in small circles, while the other pressed their face gently against his shoulder. "It's okay, babe. I'm here."

How long did they stay like that? Neither could say. ________ stayed curled up against the American, listening to his strong heartbeat and breathing at the same pace to calm themselves down. Allen didn't force them to talk about what they had been crying about, and they were grateful to him for that. Just knowing that he was there to provide comfort and love was enough to soothe their worries and eliminate any sadness.


	2. When He's Mad at You

Allen: He will shoot glares your way most of the time, and will walk away whenever you try to get too close to him. After a few days, he will normally forgive you.

Oliver: He will spend the majority of the time avoiding you, and will be nowhere near as cheerful or bright as he usually is. He'll seclude himself in one area, and will only talk if it requires brief, yes/no responses

Francois: He will drown his thoughts with alcohol and cigarettes, and will usually keep drinking each day until he passes out on the couch.

James: He will be outside for most of the day. He will sleep on the couch, and will take out his frustration by chopping down trees to avoid starting another argument with you.

Viktor: He will be very silent and not talk to you until you apologise. He will not let you come near to him for any reason, and he'll expect you to sleep in a separate room to him.

Luciano: He will snap at anyone who goes near him, and will usually relieve his aggression by honing a new skill, such as archery. He will ignore any conversation attempts or calls you make

Flavio: He will be sad, more than anything. He'll constantly guilt trip you, and will stay moping until you apologise to him.

Lutz: He will allow you to come near and touch him, but he will not initiate it until he forgives you. He also will not cuddle you or hold you close while you sleep.

Kuro: Much like Viktor, he will just give you the silent treatment and expect you to stay out of his way until you're ready to apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests for scenarios :3


	3. How he makes up after an argument

Allen: He would start by cuddling/spooning you in bed, and would progress by making you breakfast (he can't actually cook that well, but he'd try), and then would just keep you happy all day

Oliver: He would be very affectionate, showering you with small kisses and cuddles until you had both forgotten the argument and you were happy again

Francois: He would try to buy your forgiveness with expensive winea, and would test each of them out with you over dinner

James: He would take you out somewhere, something active like camping, and would give you a romantic night under the stars

Viktor: He would just spend the day with you, doing whatever you wanted to do together

Lutz: He would try and teach you a new skill, like self defence or target practice, and he'd let you take out any remaining anger that way

Luciano: He would do something similar to Flavio, minus the shopping. He'd constantly take you to new restaurants to try try he food they served there, and would pay for it himself.

Flavio: He would offer to take you out on a shopping trip, and would treat you to fancy dinners out at restaurants and new clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests!


End file.
